


One More Day Before The Storm

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Sayid and Essam spend their last night together the night before Essam is meant to complete his suicide mission.





	One More Day Before The Storm

He knew that Essam was just seeking him out for comfort; that he was just with Sayid because he was there. But Sayid understood Essam’s need; he believed it was to be his last night on earth, and Sayid knew he was still having doubts about whether he could go through with what Haddad wanted him to do.

It was not the first time this had happened between them; there had been other times during their university days. And as Sayid kissed Essam, he felt as though he were seeing the same Essam that he had known back then, not the man who had been before him these last few weeks, the man who had become so consumed by hate that he had turned to Haddad’s terrorist group. 

He wondered whether Essam felt the same way towards him; Sayid acknowledged that he had distanced himself from his old friends from Cairo because he could not bear for them to see the man he had become, the man who had tortured people whilst in the Republican Guard and to all intents and purposes was fine with what he had done. Essam was the only person to know that Sayid was still haunted by the faces of all those he had tortured.

Sayid thought back to the last night that this had happened between them; their last night as roommates at Cairo University before they went their separate ways, Essam to find what exactly he could do with a philosophy degree, Sayid to the future in the Republican Guard that he had always known he must face (one of the Jarrah brothers must follow in their father’s footsteps, and it was already clear that it would never be Omer), both of them secretly wishing they were in the other’s shoes. They had both believed that it would be the last time this would happen between them; Essam’s marriage with Zahra had already been arranged by his family. But they had not believed at the time that they would have drifted apart as friends, or so they had vowed at the time. Yet now that Sayid remembered that night, he remembered the way they had held on to each other, and wondered if deep down, they had known even then that everything was about to change. If they had remained in each other’s lives, Sayid wondered, would their lives have gone down the same paths that they did, or could Essam have saved Sayid from his past as a torturer and Sayid have saved Essam from falling in with Haddad’s crowd?

As Sayid listened to Essam’s breathing, he knew that he was not asleep, that he was probably thinking of what the next day was going to bring. Sayid hated himself for having encouraged Essam with his fatal errand, realised now that it was not Nadia, or the memory of Zahra, that either of them needed, but each other.

But maybe there was a way that things could be different. It was not too late to talk to Essam, to persuade him that they should run. Instead of them carrying out Haddad’s mission together, they can leave Sydney together, rebuild their relationship, make up for all the years of lost time.

Together, they can save each other.


End file.
